Ways of the Shadow
by Fire of the night
Summary: A new species, a new love, and new world. What is Harry going to do now? Honks (HarryTonks)
1. Shadows ch 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
**Summary:** He doesn't know what to think. She doesn't know what to say. They don't know what to do. So what does a couple bottles of Firewhisky, a shoot glass and a bed have to do with it? There're about to find out.  
  
**A/N:** Just thought I'd write this up, while I try and get the next chapter wrote up and send it off ta me beta (stuff spelling, I cat spell) so hopefully the next chapter for **Run Away** will be up soon but in the mean time, I do hope ya all enjoy this, cheers!  
  
"Blah" **– speaking**

'Blah' **– thoughts or what ever they seem useful for**.

* * *

"I trust that you'll make sure that nothing......inappropriate will happen here, am I right Miss Tonks?"  
  
"Yes sir. Nothing inappropriate will happen while no one but me and Harry and here sir, promise." Tonks said this with her fingers crossed behind her back and with no emotion showing on her face.  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked at her in the eyes, not showing any emotion at all on his face before nodding, letting a smile grace his aging face and turned around and was about the open the door when he heard someone yell from upstairs  
  
"See ya sir!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled before yelling back  
  
"Good-bye Harry, have fun for the rest of the holidays"  
  
With that, Albus Dumbledore turned around with a nod towards Tonks, his eyes twinkling, as if he knew something no one else did.  
  
Once Dumbledore had left Tonks walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge and got out a bottle of Firewhisky and was about to take a sip when Harry came in, without a shirt on, only wearing a pair of baggy pants that were to big for and were being held up by a belt that was done up to lose, so his pants were down further on his hips then normal.  
  
When Harry saw that Tonks was in the kitchen with a bottle of Firewhisky in her hands and about to take a sip, momentarily forgetting that he was only half dressed (r half naked, how ever you won't to look at it).  
  
Harry didn't know what to think. Tonks didn't know what to say. They didn't know what to do.  
  
It was a few minutes of just staring at each other Tonks finally broke the awkward silence  
  
"Won't to join me? You don't have to......" Tonks trailed off, not looking at Harry.  
  
Harry was silent for a moment longer before his brain clicked into place and nodded his head and asked where the Firewhisky was.  
  
"Huh...oh it's in the fridge" a slightly shocked Tonks responded. Harry just smiled at her and nodded and went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Firewhisky and went over to the table and sat opposite of Tonks.  
  
"I didn't know you drank Tonks. But then again I don't know much about anyone around here anyway." Harry finished off with a smile, before leaning back on his chair and opening the cupboard behind him and grabbing out a shot glass.  
  
Tonks raised an eyebrow but didn't bother answering Harry's question just looked at the shot glass in his hand. Harry saw this and said  
  
"You ant the only one who drinks you know."  
  
Tonks just shook her head and laughed as Harry opened the bottle of Firewhisky and pored himself a shot.  
  
"Who'd of thought, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived drinks. The press would have a field day." Tonks laughed.  
  
"Don't even think about it Tonks, or I swear I'll.....I don't know right now but I'll do something!" Harry said after he had drank his first shot of the whisky.  
  
Tonks just looked at him with an expression that said 'Oh I'm scared shitless' but Harry could tell she was being sarcastic. Tonks raised the bottle to her lips and took a swig.  
  
**_A shit load of Firewhisky later_**  
  
"Come of it Tonks, you know ya won't to tell me!" A persistent, drank and idiotic Harry Potter said as he grab the bottle of Firewhisky from Tonks' hand and took a swig, completely forgetting about his shot glass he was using before.  
  
"No I don't! you'll make fun of me!" a equally drank and idiotic Tonks answered Harry and took the bottle of Firewhisky back and also took a swig.  
  
"No I wont, promise"  
  
"As if" Tonks sighed and muttered "fine" then louder, even though both of them were complete pissed and drank out their minds, they still had some sort of sanity left before they got so drank, that they knew they would do something they'll later regret.  
  
"You. Ever since I first meet you last year I began to feel something, whether it be lust or more, I didn't know, still don't actually. There happy? Ya got ya answer now. So how about you? Who are you lusting over at the moment? You do know you HAVE to answer don't you? I mean you DID make ME answer"  
  
Harry muttered something under his breath before his brain managed to process what Tonks had just said. When he (finally) figured out what she said, he was speechless for a minute then a drunken grin spread across his face.  
  
"There is more then one way I can...tell, no sorry show you who I'm lusting for, at least I think it might be lust, it could be more." Harry whispered, as he got up and walked around the table to were Tonks was sitting and pulled her up and kissed her, hard. When they pulled away from each other for air, Tonks' arms were around Harry's neck and wouldn't let him move his head back very far, so Harry settled for resting his head against her forehead.  
  
Tonks pulled Harry into another kiss, as the alcohol finally took over any reasonable part of their minds that was still working as they started to make there way up the stairs and towards the nearest bedroom, where Harry promptly kicked open the door, then kicked it close as they made their way towards the bed falling on it with Harry on top with Tonks underneath him.  
  
**_Next Morning_**  
  
The fire roared to life with green flames and Mrs. Molly Weasely stepped into the lounge room of No. 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Harry! Tonks! Are you up?" she yelled once she had made her way upstairs. She heard some movement from the door to her left and curiosity overtook her and she opened the door, only to be greeted with the sight of Harry and Tonks naked in bed together, their arms draped over each other with Tonks' head on Harry's chest.  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH IN GOING ON HERE!" Was heard all though the house when she got over her shock. The famous Weasely temper making itself known to the two lovers who were sporting massive hangovers, which were only made worse by Mrs. Weasely yelling at them for the next 15 minutes.

* * *

**A/N:** Its crap I no but its almost midnight and I'm pracitally asleep here, the only good thing is the fact I dun have school tomorrow cause' I scored the day off grin go me. Anyway please RR thx!

**A/N 2:** You no what i just relized? this is longer then most of the chapters in **'Run Away'**. damn how sad


	2. Shadows ch 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
**Summary:** He doesn't know what to think. She doesn't know what to say. They don't know what to do. So what does a couple bottles of Firewhisky, a shoot glass and a bed have to do with it? There're about to find out.  
  
"Blah" – **speaking  
**  
'Blah' – **thoughts or what ever they seem useful for**.

* * *

  
  
_ Last Chapter  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH IN GOING ON HERE!" Was heard all though the house when she got over her shock. The famous Weasely temper making itself known to the two lovers who were sporting massive hangovers, which were only made worse  
by Mrs. Weasely yelling at them for the next 15 minutes_.

* * *

A week had passed since that night and Harry and Tonks were still the only residents on Grimmauld Place after some serious debating on both Harry and Tonks part saying that it was just a once off (or so the said) and that it wasn't going to happen again. It was 2 days before Mrs. Weasely would trust them to be alone again but before she did, she had got Mr. Weasely to 'talk' to Harry.  
  
Tonks looked over at Harry and grinned when she found him just lying on the couch in the living room with one leg over the side of the couch the other bent and resting on the couch, asleep.  
  
'He looks so cute like that' Tonks thought as she continued to look at him. She couldn't help but laugh softly when she remembered when Harry had came out of the room after talking to Mr. Weasely.

* * *

_Flashback  
  
Tonks had just came out of the kitchen having just been lectured from Mrs. Weasely about Harry being to young for her since he was still in school. Tonks just shook her head with a grin on her face as she remembered that Harry was being 'talked' to by Mr. Weasely.  
  
She wasn't at all sure whether to feel sorry for him or be amused at that. She new for a fact what Mr. Weasely was 'talking' to Harry about and was wondering when they would be done when Harry came out of the living room slightly pale and gave her a weak smile before walking upstairs before Mr. Weasely came out of the room, causing Tonks' grin to widen.  
  
When Mr. Weasely came out of the room and saw her, he gave a weak smile then looked at the door behind Tonks' back, silently asking if Mrs. Weasely was in there. Tonks just nodded her and went upstairs knowing that Mr. Weasely was watching her every move.  
  
When she got upstairs she started for Harry's room and knocked on the door when she got there.  
  
"Come in Tonks" Was the reply that she got. Tonks shook her head as she opened the door, not really caring that Harry knew that it was her at the door.  
  
When she got inside and closed the door she found Harry just lying on the bed with his hands behind his head as if he was thinking. When he saw her Harry smiled at her and indicated for her to sit down on the bed.  
  
"What would Mrs. Weasely say if she saw this?" Tonks asked, grinning.  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes in response and said.  
  
"Don't say anything Tonks. It's bad enough as it is."  
  
Tonks just laughed and ruffled his hair with an innocent expression on her face.  
  
For a couple of minutes they just stayed there in silence, the only sound really made was when Tonks laid down beside Harry her head resting on his shoulder her eyes closed.  
  
Not to long after that did Mr. and Mrs. Weasely come into the room finding them still in the position but with Tonks' arm draped over Harry's chest.  
  
"We're going home now. We trust that nothing else like this will happen" Mrs. Weasely stated. Harry just nodded his head in response. With that Mrs. Weasely left the room leaving only Mr. Weasely standing at the door.  
  
Mr. Weasely checked to make sure the Mrs. Weasely was out of site before walking towards Harry's bedside table and opening the drawer and putting something in there. With that he just nodded to them and walked out the door and closed it behind him.  
  
When both Mr. and Mrs. Weasely had gone did Harry reach over and open the drawer and pull out what Mr. Weasely had put in there. When Harry saw what it was he blushed crimson and Tonks looked up to see what had made Harry react that way.  
  
Tonks started laughing at what she saw in Harry's hand. A box of condoms. Harry put them back in the drawer still blushing. Tonks smiled and got up, but not before kissing Harry briefly on the lips and walked towards the door, calling over her shoulder.  
  
"Night lover boy".  
  
End Flashback  
_

* * *

Tonks shook her head when she saw Harry starting to wake up and walked over to him and straddled him. Harry opened his eyes looking at her. Tonks just smiled at him and lent down and kissed him softly and laid down on him, her head nestled in the crook of Harry's neck, slowly falling asleep.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on the top of Tonks' and he too fell asleep again with Tonks in his embrace.

* * *

**A/N:** short I no, but I had to get this out. I'll do my best to make the chapters longer since the holidays start in 5 days for me. R&R! Cheers!  
  
**Fire**


	3. Shadows ch 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
**Summary:** He doesn't know what to think. She doesn't know what to say. They don't know what to do. So what does a couple bottles of Firewhisky, a shoot glass and a bed have to do with it? There're about to find out.  
  
"Blah" – **speaking  
**  
'Blah' **– thoughts or what ever they seem useful for**.

* * *

_Last Chapter _

_Tonks shook her head when she saw Harry starting to wake up and walked over to him and straddled him. Harry opened his eyes looking at her. Tonks just smiled at him and lent down and kissed him softly and laid down on him, her  
head nestled in the crook of Harry's neck, slowly falling asleep.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on the top of Tonks'  
and he too fell asleep again with Tonks in his embrace.  
_

* * *

Harry sighed and looked at the bottle of Firewhisky on his right then at he shot glass he had been drinking out of. Harry knew he had some sort of drinking problem but he just couldn't admit it to Tonks who Harry also knew would help him get over it.  
  
The door of 'The Most Nobel House of Black' opened and Tonks walked into the house and into the kitchen to find Harry with his head in his hands and a bottle of Firewhisky on his right and a shot glass a bit to the left.  
  
"Harry?" Tonks softly asked. "What's the matter?"  
  
Harry who hadn't heard Tonks come in looked up at her and quickly looked back down biting his lower lip and mutter a weak 'nothing'. Tonks raised an eyebrow when Harry had said nothing and walked behind his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"What's the matter Harry? And don't lie, I want to help you" Tonks whispered softly into Harry's ear. Harry sighed and leaned his head back on Tonks' shoulder and looked Tonks in the eye. He saw the worry in her eyes, as if she had done something to cause this.  
  
"It's not you Tonks, it's me." Harry sighed "Ever since Sir...Sirius' death I've felt...abandoned by everyone. I can't stop drinking no matter how hard I try not to and I can't stop blaming myself. If it wasn't for me Sirius would still be alive...." Harry didn't get to finish of his rant since Tonks had captured his mouth with hers in a deep passionate kiss.  
  
"Stop it Harry." Tonks said once they broke off the kiss for air. "It's not your fault and not EVERYONE has abandoned you. I haven't and neither has Remus. Everyone else I'm not sure but I know for a fact that you'll always have me and Remus to lean on if you ever need any help. And it wasn't your fault that Sirius died Harry. Sirius wanted you to be happy, he wouldn't want you to grieve for him, he would have wanted you to laugh at all the good times you had with him. As for the drinking thing, well I'll help you with that. I don't know how but I will. I promise Harry, I'll always be here for you. Always."  
  
Harry looked into Tonks' eyes, only seeing love and care in her eyes. Harry smiled at her and closed his eyes. He didn't know why, but suddenly he was very tired and woozy. Tonks noticed this and pulled Harry up who stumbled and almost fell to the ground face first if Tonks hadn't caught him. Tonks frowned as she held Harry close to her as not to let Harry fall over.  
  
"Do you think that if I help you, you would be able to get to your room Harry?" Tonks asked him, noticing that fact that he was very flushed and was starting to sweat a little. Harry shook his head indicating he didn't think he could even stay awake long enough to make it to his bed.  
  
Tonks bit her bottom lip and decide to carry Harry to his room and then try and find something that would hopefully help Harry. Tonks put one arm under Harry's legs and the other around his back and lifted him up with his head leaning on her shoulder. Harry groaned softly and Tonks started to go to the bedroom carefully, as she didn't want to trip and hurt Harry in the state that he was in at the moment.  
  
Once they got to the bedroom Tonks laid Harry down on his bed and took his shirt off, in hope that it would help him cool down. Tonks ran a hand though his hair and kissed him on the forehead and quickly went to the bathroom and grabbed a bowl from under the sink and filled it up with cold water then grabbed a face washer and quickly made her way back to Harry's room.  
  
When Tonks got back she saw Harry leaning over the bed throwing up. Tonks quickly put the bowl of water down and conjured a bucket and cleaned up the area Harry was being sick at and placed that bucket there and walked beside Harry and sat down, making slow rubbing motions on his back.  
  
After a couple of minutes had passed Harry stopped being sick and rolled onto his back, his eyes closed in what looked like pain.  
  
"Harry?" Tonks asked, not getting an answer. "Harry are you alright?" This time Harry only moaned softly in response.  
  
"Tonks" was all Harry managed to get out before a wave of pain made its way though Harry's body.  
  
"Pain. Lots of pain" That was all Harry could say before he passed out, not being able to stand the pain for any longer.  
  
Tonks stared at Harry, not sure about whether or not she should leave his side to Fire call someone to come and check on him. Tonks sighed and put her head in her hands for a minute, then got up and walked over to where she a left the bowl of water and brought it over and soaked the face washer and put it across Harry's forehead.  
  
Tonks lent down and softly kissed Harry before leaving the room to Fire call Madam Pomfrey to come and check Harry over to see if she can find anything wrong with him.  
  
Tonks raced downstairs and towards the fireplace with out her clumsy nature making it self known. Tonks quickly grabbed some Floo Powder and though it into the fireplace and calling "Madam Pomfrey". (**A/N**: I have no idea how the floo network works, so if I've got it wrong please bear with me)  
  
Not long after Tonks had called Madam Pomfrey's name did her head appear in the flames, looking at Tonks with a curious expression on her face.  
  
"What seems to be the matter Tonks?"  
  
Tonks took a quick look at the door, and quickly explained with situation to her without even waiting for a response from Madam Pomfrey did she bolt out the door and up to Harry's bedroom, in order to make sure he was alright.  
  
Madam Pomfrey watched Tons run from the room with a small smile on her face, she could easily see how much Tonks cared for Harry and would do anything for him she wondered if Harry would do the same for Tonks, if Tonks was in Harry's position.  
  
It didn't take long for Madam Pomfrey to get everything she needed to check Harry over and quickly Flooed over and went upstairs to where Harry's bedroom was.  
  
The view Madam Pomfrey was greeted with when she entered the room caused her to smile every so softly and also worry about Harry's state of health he was in at the moment.  
  
Tonks was on the bed with her back resting against the headboard and her legs open (**A/N**: heads out of the gutter people! I don't mean it like that) and Harry in between her legs, his back resting against her chest, and his head on her shoulder breathing raggedly in pain.  
  
When Tonks saw Madam Pomfrey she whispered something into Harry's ear causing him to open his eyes and look at her, before closing them again and moaning softly.  
  
As Tonks got up from the bed, resting Harry on his back, Madam Pomfrey quickly went to work getting out a couple of books and a few potions as well as her wand and walked over to Harry.  
  
[1]"inquiro viscus studio morbus" (**A/N**: that is probably wrong since I really don't trust where I got this translation from, but hey who cares? It still means the same thing...I hope)  
  
Tonks didn't hear the spell that Madam Pomfrey used on Harry since she was leaning against the wall so that she was out of the way, but when she saw the ocean blue coloured spell come out of her wand she knew that the spell was checking all of Harry's vital organs in order to see if there was any infection and if so, what was it.  
  
Tonks closed her eyes and prayed that she was hallucinating when she saw the spell go blood red over where Harry's heart was. She heard Madam Pomfrey gasp, all Tonks could do was slid down the wall holding her head in her hands, praying that this was just some sort of bad dream.  
  
Madam Pomfrey started using different spells on Harry as she tried to determine what was wrong with Harry's heart that was causing this. She looked behind her at Tonks and saw her on the ground with her head in her hands, hey eyes closed as a tear slid slowly down her check.  
  
"Tonks, I need you to answer some questions for me, and I need you to answer them in all honesty."  
  
Madam Pomfrey saw Tonks nod her head and started asking Tonks questions.  
  
"What is the...current state of your relationship with Mr. Potter?"  
  
Tonks bit down on her lower lip for a minute before opening her eyes and looking at Madam Pomfrey and sighed softly.  
  
"I...I don't know Ma'am" Tonks started, still biting on her lower lip. "I guess it started around a week and a half ago when we both got drunk and slept together."  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked Tonks in the eye and saw the genuine worry that was held there for Harry's well being. After a few minutes Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and asked another question.  
  
"Do you know anything about the Potter or Evens family history?"  
  
Tonks shook her head in a no and Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and thought for a minute.  
  
"Tonks" Madam Pomfrey started still deep in thought. "I need you to watch over Harry for me. Just till I get back, I'm going to check Mr. Potter's family history, just to see if there is anything in that, that could possibly be causing this."  
  
Tonks nodded her head and forced her-self to her feet and walked over to the bed and sat down, noting that Harry was asleep. Tonks ran a hand down the side of his face softly before leaning down and kissing his on the forehead.  
  
As Madam Pomfrey started to leave, she decides to give one last bit of advice to the young Auror.  
  
"And Miss Tonks, talk to Mr. Potter about you relationship, you can never be to carefully now days with whom you can trust fully. And I can tell right now, that you would both do each other some good." With that last piece of advice she let the room and went back to Hogwarts, to search for anything that may be causing such harm to the Potter heir.  
  
Tonks watched Madam Pomfrey leave the room 'you would both do each other some good' she had a point. With Harry she could be herself and not have to worry about being pushed around because of her age, but with Harry he would also lighten up a lot more, especially his eyes.  
  
Tonks looked down at Harry and ran a hand though his hair and laid down next to him on the bed, pulling him closer to her, holding him close as she fell asleep with one though on her mind.  
  
_'I'll help you though this Harry, this and anything that may get in the way. No matter what, I'll be by your side hundred percent on the way. I promise'  
_  
With that last thought Tonks fell asleep, holding Harry close to her, not wanting to every let him go.

* * *

Far away from Grimmauld Palace the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts started to glow a soft blue and green. This site was not seen by the only two residents of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the two residents were either asleep (Albus Dumbledore) or searching though thick volumes of books in hope of finding someway to help the suffering teenage boy, asleep in the protective arms of his lover, and curing the boy (Madam Pomfrey).  
  
Neither did they notice that ball of fire that took the form of a leopard about to jump on its pray coming out of the tops of the trees with birds flying as far away as they could as a castle, hidden for many years started to come into view but disappeared just as quick as it had came.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, there ya go, my longest chapter yet, don't you people just feel special? Now I've gotta go and finish writing the chapter up for my other story **Run Away**, but I've also ran out of ideas for that too.... how sad.  
  
All well, if anyone is reading this and also is reading **Run Away** don't worry I'll do my best and get the chapter up soon, but if you could, could you please give me some ideas as what to do? Please? Yes? Thanks, I'm really out of ideas....  
  
You know what, this story was **_meant_** to be a one-shot, but I'm really enjoying writing two stories at the same time, its making me become more organized......thats a scary though too.... but still, I do hope everyone is enjoying this story and if ya lucky I'll might give you an explanation of what is happening in some parts of the story....or I wont, matters on how I feel ;) don't you just feel really lucky?  
  
**[1]** – examine internal organs for disease  
  
OK, I'll shut up now and finish this off. R&R plz!  
  
**Cheers!  
**  
**Fire  
**  
**Reviewers:**

LE

Nocturnal007

ocpawnmaster1

sweethoneyno1

Sean

Bardiel-Sachiel

blackiebrens

Philosopher

possom2009

Amanda

**Thanks for reviewing and i hope you liked this chapter and like furture chapters!**


	4. Shadows ch 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Summary**: He doesn't know what to think. She doesn't know what to say. They don't know what to do. So what does a couple bottles of Firewhisky, a shoot glass and a bed have to do with it? There're about to find out.

"Blah" – **speaking**

'Blah' – **thoughts or what ever they seem useful for.**

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_Far away from Grimmauld Palace the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts started to glow a soft blue and green. This site was not seen by the only two residents of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the two residents were either asleep (Albus Dumbledore) or searching though thick volumes of books in hope of finding someway to help the suffering teenage boy, asleep in the protective arms of his lover, and curing the boy (Madam Pomfrey)._

_Neither did they notice that ball of fire that took the form of a leopard about to jump on its pray coming out of the tops of the trees with birds flying as far away as they could as a castle, hidden for many years started to come into view but disappeared just as quick as it had came._

* * *

Three days had past since Madam Pomfrey had left and had been looking though all medical records she could get her hands on, on the Potters but no matter how much she looked though the Potter medical history, she couldn't find anything that would add up to the symptoms that Harry had. Not even the Even's medical history had anything like this in it.

When she wasn't looking over the medical records, she was at Grimmauld checking over Harry, and also making sure Tonks didn't have her hands full. She had been over on three separate occasions and all three occasions she would see Harry and Tonks either sleeping in bed together with Harry in Tonks' arms or Tonks by Harry's bed side with a glass of water and also a basin of water and a face washer to keep Harry cool.

Madam Pomfrey was getting worried. No matter what they did, nothing seemed to be helping Harry. If anything, he was getting worse. Madam Pomfrey sighed and looked at her desk that had files, paper and books everywhere, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a book in the bookcase that she had overlooked. She got up and pulled it out. The book was blood red but the spine of the book and the title of the book were done in gold. It was a fairly thin book but Madam Pomfrey was certain that this book held the answers to her questions.

**Magical Blood**

Madam Pomfrey stared at the cover for a minute before opening it up to the contents.

_Chapter 1: Introduction_

_Chapter 2: Blood of the Night (What types of blood there are and what they are)_

_Chapter 3: Types of blood (that cause certain reactions)_

_Chapter 4: Understanding how to help, Understanding the impossible_

"I should read all of it" She mumbled to herself as she quickly flicked to chapter 3 "But I don't have time. I must fid a way to help Mr. Potter". Once she got to the start of chapter 3, she braced herself for what she might read.

**Types of blood (that cause certain reactions)**

_There are 6 different types of blood in this world. Human, Demon, Elf, Dwarf, Giant and Shadow. When these bloods are mixed, it is then impossible for the blood to ever die, if anything it shall get stronger in each and every heir that is born. There are only 3 bloods that can be safely mixed with each other Human, Giant and Elf. Take for instance this, if the blood of the Shadow and the Giant were to be mixed then, not only would the child/children die but so would the parents. It is very rare, if at all, that if any blood but the 3 previously mentioned to be mixed and the parents and child/children not to be killed 3 months after the birth of the child/children. Though, there have been reported cases where it seems that if Human blood is mixed with any other blood (Demon, Dwarf and Shadow) that the child/children would live, but the parents may not. It is a 50/50 chance that the parents would live, but for the parents to live, they must be there at their child/children's second birthday._

Madam Pomfrey stopped reading there for a moment. 'It wasn't possible...was it?' Madam Pomfrey asked herself. 'The Potters have only ever been Pureblood, in not only wizarding blood but also Human blood. And what the hell is Shadow blood!?' More questions kept popping up into her head as she started to read on.

_When Human blood is mixed with any other blood, when it is time for coming of age for the other blood (Demon, Elf, Dwarf, Giant and Shadow) that blood will take control. 95 of the Human characteristics will go and be replaced by the other species looks._

_For the Demon blood to take affect (for the coming of age) they start to change at the age of 13._

Madam Pomfrey quickly skimmed over it all till she came to the Shadow blood. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that this was what was happening to Harry, that he somehow how Shadow blood in him. What ever Shadow blood was.

_Shadow blood. The rarest blood to ever make itself known to the mortal world. The only way for Shadow blood to be passed on, is through Humans. The start of the Shadow over ruling the Human blood begins when the person is 16 years old. They will have the following symptoms:_

_Dizziness_

_High Fever_

_Pain cursing through their body_

_Addiction to either smoking, drinking or drugs_

_For more information on the Shadow species, refer to the self updating books:_

_Blood on your Hands – by Alice Longbottom (_**A/N:** I'm not sure if the books mention her maiden name, so just stick with that ;) )

_Living in the Shadows – Lily Evens-Potter_

_Shadows of our Lives – Andrew Savour _

Madam Pomfrey quickly wrote down the names of the books that held more information on the Shadow species, while pushing down the thought that two of the people who wrote the books could only be Shadows themselves.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey stared at the contents page of _Living in the Shadows_, this book, just from the contents page, told Madam Pomfrey everything she needed to know.

Harold James Potter was a Shadow.

* * *

Tonks wrapped her arms tighter around Harry as he began to shake as another bout of pain went through his body.

"Tonks" Harry whispered hoarsely "What...What's happening to me?"

Tonks looked down at Harry and run a hand through his hair and leaned down and kissed his forehead softly.

"I don't know Harry. I don't know"

* * *

**A/N:** looks left, then right. Steps out of a hidden corner somewhere Well, would ya look at that, I got a chapter out go me! goes a lil gij...right well..ok, I'm a bit hyped up at the moment as I'm sure you can tell. But here is a chapter for you all and I do hope you enjoy it, since this is my longest chapter yet 1,224 words...including AN...but that dun matter ;).

Thank-you to eveyr1 who reviewed this story and gave me inspiration to continue it. I'm sorry to every1 who was reading my other story '**Run Away**' but I just couldn't continue writing that story. I'm going to go over and write a better version of it anyway so hopefully that'll be better then the last 1 :P.

Till next chapter!

**Cheers!**

**Fire**

**Reviewers:**

**LE** - lol, ta mate, I'll keep writing shall I

**Nocturnal007 **– thanks, and ur stories awesome!

**ocpawnmaster1 –** thanks

**sweethoneyno1** -thanks

**Sean -** thank-you

**Bardiel-Sachiel** - I'm writing mr slave driver sir ;)

**blackiebrens** – thank-you, its nice knowing that people are all enjoying this

**Philosopher** – uh...i do believe you get the chapter now ï 


	5. Shadows ch 5

**

* * *

Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Summary**: He doesn't know what to think. She doesn't know what to say. They don't know what to do. So what does a couple bottles of Firewhisky, a shoot glass and a bed have to do with it? There're about to find out.

"Blah" – **speaking**

'Blah' – **thoughts or what ever they seem useful for.**

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_Tonks wrapped her arms tighter around Harry as he began to shake as another bout of pain went through his body._

"_Tonks" Harry whispered hoarsely "What...What's happening to me?"_

_Tonks looked down at Harry and run a hand through his hair and leaned down and kissed his forehead softly._

"_I don't know Harry. I don't know"_

* * *

**Living in the Shadows**

**Chapter 1.** Family Trees.

**Chapter 2.** Mixing with the Mortals

**Chapter 3.** Shadow's Lives

**Chapter 4.** A Shadow is born

**Chapter 5.** Coming of Age in the Shadow World

**Chapter 6.** Royals of the Shadows

**_Poppy, if you have this book and you are reading it, then James an I have been killed before Harry's 16th birthday and we didn't tell anyone about his birth right. Poppy, Harry is a Shadow. I, myself, am a Shadow. A bodyguard of the Royals. At the age of 20, Harry is to go to the Shadow world and begin his training as a bodyguard. He may take only one person with him when he goes to the Shadow world. The situation in the Mortal world does not matter, Harry must become a Royal Shadow Bodyguard. Poppy, no-one but you and a person of Harry's choice may know about Harry being a Shadow._**

_**Lily Evens-Potter**_

* * *

Madam Pomfrey scrambled out of the fireplace as fast as she could go and ran up the stairs to where Harry's bedroom was. Once she got to the door she paused to catch her breath before knocking then opening the door and entering.

* * *

Tonks ran a hand down the side of Harry's face as he started to moan in pain softly. She was getting worried. Nothing that herself or Madam Pomfrey did anymore helped him.

A knock on the door told Tonks that Madam Pomfrey was here. When the door opened, Madam Pomfrey quickly rushed in and checked over Harry before smiling. This cause Tonks to get confused since she didn't know what was worth smiling about with Harry in such a condition. Unless she knew what was wrong with him.

"Have you found out what is causing all of this?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at Tonks. She wanted to tell her, but it was up to Harry to decide who else was to be told. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Tonks, but it's up to Harry if he tells you or not."

Tonks looked at her for a minute before nodding and smiling softly.

"You know what's going on"

Madam Pomfrey sighed, she didn't want to keep secrets from Tonks after taking so much care of Harry, but it just wasn't her position to tell.

"When Mr. Potter wakes up can you please get in contact with me immediately. I must talk to him about "

Tonks looked a little confused but nodded her head at Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey just smiled and laid a hand down on Tonks' arm before walking out the door, the book still in her hand.

Tonks watched Madam Pomfrey walk out the door then turned her attention back to Harry who was mumbling something under his breath. Tonks sighed and could only hope that what ever was happening to Harry wouldn't affect him...to bad.

* * *

**Living in the Shadows: **Chapter 1 

_**Family Trees**_

_There are only 200 families of the Shadows left in the world. While that might seem like a lot, a Shadow may only be the mother/father of one child. Many of the Shadows do not become parents for they can not find the person they wish to share not only their secret of who they are, but also their rank in the Shadow court. In the Shadow court there are 5 levels. The Royals (King, Queen ect.), The Royal bodyguards, The Holy Lords (Priests), the guards of the Shadows, and the Suppliers. Every family (All 200 of them) hold a rank in the Shadow court. The Shadow's child (if the Shadow decided to have a child) then takes over the parents position of rank once they are of age._

* * *

**A/N:** So short...i REALLY don't like this chapter...i am very sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but with school and everything I've been loaded down. My marks at school are down lower then what I need them to be so I really have to work hard to bring them back up to scratch. School is almost over for the year (December 9th) so I will defiantly update during the 2 month holidays. Again, I'm really sorry for this chapter for being so short, next one should be longer... well it better be, other wise I'm just gonna force myself ta write it longer. Please R&R, tell me if I need to fix anything...and if someone could do me a really big favor and beta read my chapters for me...just say so in a review.

**Cheers**

**Fire**


	6. Shadows ch 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Summary**: He doesn't know what to think. She doesn't know what to say. They don't know what to do. So what does a couple bottles of Firewhisky, a shoot glass and a bed have to do with it? There're about to find out.

"Blah" – **speaking**

'Blah' – **thoughts or what ever they seem useful for.**

* * *

_Last Chapter_

**_Living in the Shadows:  Chapter 1_**

_**Family Trees**_

_There are only 200 families of the Shadows left in the world. While that might seem like a lot, a Shadow may only be the mother/father of one child. Many of the Shadows do not become parents for they can not find the person they wish to share not only their secret of who they are, but also their rank in the Shadow court. In the Shadow court there are 5 levels. The Royals (King, Queen ect.), The Royal bodyguards, The Holy Lords (Priests), the guards of the Shadows, and the Suppliers. Every family (All 200 of them) hold a rank in the Shadow court. The Shadow's child (if the Shadow decided to have a child) then takes over the parents position of rank once they are of age._

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Black. Darkness, pain consuming me whole. taking over me. I try to fight it but it only gets worse. Pain. Even more pain. Not sure how much longer i can take this... I've got to get past this pain. I can't let it control me. I've got to fight. Light. I can see some very bright light. Ow... I think I prefer the darkness... didn't hurt my eyes as much. A moan escapes my lips no matter how hard I try to hold it in.

I can hear people talking. I know the voices but I just can't put a name to them.

"Have you found out what is causing all of this?"

"I'm sorry Tonks, but it's up to Harry if he tells you or not."

"You know what's going on"

"When Mr. Potter wakes up can you please get in contact with me immediately. I must talk to him about his...condition."

...Condition? What condition, what where they talking about? What's wrong with me?

I wanted to ask those questions but the pain is becoming very hard to ignore now. I try to ask what's wrong with me but it only comes out as a week mumble of one thing or another. Pain and darkness take me again, but this time. This time it's different. This time I can feel myself falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Madam Pomfrey picked up **Living in the Shadows** and opened it up to the part on the family trees.

_The families of the Shadows are a closely guarded secret among the Shadow community. The following 200 pages (give or take a page) show all the family trees of everyone in the Shadow community._

Madam Pomfrey eyed the book and start going page by page looking for the Evens family tree. Half way through the chapter she finally came across the Evens family tree, but there was something different about this tree. The page was black except for a few words that she couldn't make out. She sighed and put the book down for a minute, wondering if she should have a look at the other families. She decided against it and would give Harry this book when we awoke.

* * *

Tonks was getting worried. Every time it looked like Harry was going to wake up he would start thrashing about, as if in pain. HE had mumbled something not long ago and since then he had looked like he was calming down slowly. That had been half an hour ago. Tonks sighed and walked over to the side of the bed and ran a hand through Harry's hair, she just wished we would wake up so that she knew he was ok.

Tonks sighed again and slowly walked away and towards to window, looking out at the night sky as if it held all the answers. Tonks closed her eyes when a soft groan filled the room. Tonks opened her eye and looked over to Harry, hoping against hope that he had woken up. When she noticed that his eyes were opening she hurried over to his side taking his hand in hers.

"Tonks?" Harry whispered softly.

"Hey Harry" Tonks whispered back, leaning down and kissing him softly on the top of the head while holding him close. They stayed like that for a little while before Tonks slowly let go and said she had to get Madam Pomfrey.

Once Tonks had left the room Harry groan and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired. It didn't take long for Tonks to come back with Madam Pmfrey on her heels.

"Good morning Mister Potter. Good to see you awake finally." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile on her face as she went about checking him over, making sure there was no damage done to his body and that everything was working as it should be.

Tonks sat down by his side and grabbed his hand again, squeezing it softly. Harry turned his head towards Tonks and smiled at her.

"Mister Potter, I've got some books I would like you to read over the next few days. It's important that you read these books as soon as you feel ready to read them."

Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey for a moment before nodding his head, while trying to cover up a yawn. Tonks and Madam Pomfrey just smiled at that and left the room after telling Harry to get some rest, that they would be back soon to check up on him. Harry just nodded his head and was soon asleep.

Once they were outside the room, Tonks lead Madam Pomfrey down the stairs and towards the fireplace.

"Tonks, why don't you come with me to the infirmary I'll give you the books that I want Harry to read. If that alright with you that is…"

"Tonks just smiled at her and nodded, indicating for her to go ahead. Once Madam Pomfrey had gone, Tonks looked up the stairs before stepping into the fireplace and going the Hogwart's infirmary. When Tonks got there, she saw Madam Pomfrey putting together a bunch of books with a letter on top. When madam Pomfrey turned around, with the books in hand she smiled when she saw Tonks.

"Make sure he reads the letter first, then the books. It's important that he reads them."

Tonks nodded her head before grabbing the books and was about to head back to Grimmauld Place but Madam Pomfrey caught her shoulder and passed her something else. Tonks looked down and noticed it was a potion of some sort, she looked at Madam Pomfrey who just smiled. Tonks shrugged and went to the fireplace, going back to the living room at Grimmauld Place. Once she was there she went up the stairs and into the room that Harry was in and put the books and potion down on the bedside table, before going over to Harry's side and kissing his cheek softly. She walked over to the desk and wrote a quick note telling Harry to read the note first and that she would be back with some breakfast for him later.

She place the note where he would see it and left the room and went to her own, not even bothering to undress and went to bed fully clothed and was asleep before her head even touched the pillow.

* * *

**A/N:** hah! Would ya look at that, I finished another chapter and it's blood short... sorry!… it only took me how long? So sorry for the long wait but my life has been so screwed lately.. what with suicide attempts, friends backstabbing, Tennis grand finals, Archery shit and school… I just havn't had any time to myself. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out but hopefully it'll be sooner then this one. Well I better cut this here, it's 1.17am here and I've gotta get up in 5 hrs.. joy…

Oh and if you havn't seen/noticed I've taken down my other story **Run Away** so I can re write it… no idea when that one is coming back up.

R&R and I hope you enjoyed this (crap) chapter.


End file.
